Eric's Human
by Aerilon452
Summary: Eric Northman never thought he would find a human to interest him in the same was as Sookie, but there was a first time to be wrong. Kyara is a shifter, and yet, not just a shifter until she meets Eric.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Eric finds a human to intrigue him more so than Sookie.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or True Blood except Kyara.

Rating: M

Pairing: Eric/OFC

**ERIC'S HUMAN:**

Eric stood wrapped in darkness of trees flanking a clearing as he watched a brunette human, but she was not alone. She was standing in the center of four men and three women. There was easier prey, Eric thought to himself and yet he couldn't tear his gaze from the brunette in the center of the group. She was tall, slim, with hair down to her waist. She seemed to glow in the moon light but there was an edge of power to her; that much he could sense. Eric had come to Bon Temps to see Sookie Stackhouse; to tease and taunt her. He hadn't meant to stop and hunt, hadn't meant to watch the girl through the dark and yet he was. Eric continued to watch as the eight humans lined up and looked up at the moon; he did as well. It was full and cast the clearing in a silvery haze. When he looked back at the human girl it seemed as if she was staring straight at him, straight into him. Eric froze, he had no other choice; she was smiling at him. Right there before his eyes all eight of them shifted; the two natured. In the center where the girl had been now stood a white tiger and the tiger was still staring at him. To the left of the tiger were a fox, a doe, and a grizzly bear; to her right were a lioness, a black wolf, a horse, and a panther. Eric shook his head and felt foolish for the first time in centuries. He had stumbled on to a pack of shifters. Slowly he backed away and headed back for Merlotte's bar. It was where Sookie would be. He needed to be around her to shake the image of the girl in the clearing, but he doubted she would be dislodged from his mind that easily.

**OUT IN THE CLEARING:**

Kyara had sensed someone watching her. When she and her family lined up to offer prayer to the full moon she had seen the white of his skin and the pale blond of his hair as well as his eyes, eyes that were staring straight into her and she felt compelled to stare right back. She would have slipped away from her family to go and talk to him, but it was a full moon and she was losing control over her human form. Before she knew it her body was that of a white tiger; the first animal she had imprinted on. Looking through the dark she found him again and he was backing away. Kyara didn't blame him. But if she ever came across him again she would definitely talk to him. But now there was nothing she could do about it; she wasn't human at the moment and if she dared to venture into town it was more than likely she would be shot at than anything. The only reason her family had moved to the back water town of Bon Temps was for its acre's and acre's of deserted land. Turning from her family she took off into the night and ran as if her death itself was nipping at her heals. The grass was so soft under her paws and the moon light was so bright. For a little while Kyara gave herself over to her beast and just felt was it felt like to be an animal and for a while she forgot all about the pale blond man who had been watching her.

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

**MERLOTTLE'S BAR**

Kyara had heard about the bar that everyone in two frequented. It was a nice place where music played, people ate, and everyone just came to be together. She had pulled away from her family and had decided to come here just in the off chance the blond man would show up. She hoped so, she wanted to ask him what he had seen and if he believed in what he had seen. Kyara took a seat at the bar and tried to ignore all the eyes that had fixed on her. It was no fun being the new family in town. She knew how she must look to everyone. There she sat, on a bar stool, with faded ripped blue jeans, black biker boots, and a tight black V-neck t-shirt. She looked like any other person in the bar and yet she wasn't one of them.

"What can I get you?"

Kyara looked up and saw a black girl, roughly the same age as her, wearing a teal tank top and faded blue jeans. She had her hair pulled back into a braid and was staring at her waiting for an answer. "Rum and Coke would be fine, thank you." Kyara answered and smiled shyly at the other girl.

"Don't worry about Tara, she's mean to everyone."

Kyara turned and saw a perky blonde girl, again around her age, and she was wearing a Merlotte's t-shirt. "Oh, I'm new here and I haven't met many people." Kyara extended her hand and said, "I'm Kyara LaRouge."

"Sookie Stackhouse," Sookie stuck out her hand and shook the other's girls hand. When she touched her a flood of images infiltrated her mind and one of them was of Eric in the woods watching her. Before she could say anything the very man in her mind breezed through the open door and stopped in front of them.

Eric had finally managed to get away from Fangtasia and he managed to get away from Pam who had been hounding him for two weeks as to what had him distracted. The truth of it was that he was distracted by the brunette shifter he had happened upon. Just the image of her had had the power to keep him up during the day and he didn't know why. It was frustrating. And that was why he was here in Bon Temps this evening. He needed to find Sookie and take his mind off of the mysterious human who had unwittingly caught his eye. But when he walked into the bar there stood Sookie shaking the hand of the woman he had seen.

Kyara turned just as Sookie had. There in the door stood the man from two weeks ago. "It's you." Feeling nothing else she could do she slipped off the bar stool, took her hand from Sookie, and moved in front of him. He was so tall and pale, and gorgeous, and all of her senses screamed Vampire, yet she didn't back away.

Just like he had been in the woods that night he froze. There she was standing in front of him and smiling, no one smiled at him. He couldn't move and he couldn't speak. The menacing vampire that he was, he could tell one small human to back away from him. In all his long years no one intrigued him more. This girl was more intriguing than even Sookie who was standing with the rest of the crowd being an on looker. For a thousand years he had not felt shock but that emotion reasserted itself when he laid eyes on her. "What are you doing here?" He asked, finally able to talk. Eric was concerned at the presence of this girl and what it would mean for him.

Kyara wasn't stunned per se but she had not expected that question. She looked at everyone who was watching them and wanted to flee, wanted to run to the woods beyond and shift into her animal form. Being brave in the face of a vampire, Kyara took his hand and pulled him outside. She knew that was a bad thing to do, but what else could she do. It was either than or tell most of the town that she was waiting for him to show again and that was something she didn't need her family finding out.

**BACK INSIDE THE BAR:**

Sookie couldn't believe what she had just seen. Eric the sheriff of Ares 5 was tugged out of Merlotte's bar by a girl shorter than him and he didn't resist. If she wasn't so shocked she would have followed him and got to the bottom of what was happening. One thing was for certain she knew that the new girl in town wasn't human. The images that bombarded her mind from the handshake confirmed that much. If anything she was a shifter like Sam.

"Can you believe that? A big bad ass vampire like Eric getting tugged out the door by that girl, what is the world coming to?" Sam drawled as he came up to Sookie's side.

"It's strange I'll give you that." Sookie agreed. She was about to head out to the parking lot when Lafayette called from the back that she had an order up.

**IN THE PARKING LOT:**

Eric stood looking at the girl like he had on that night two weeks ago just before he had seen her change. There was barely a moon out, but whatever light it was giving the earth seemed drawn to her just as he was drawn to her now. It was an odd sensation and now Eric knew what bill meant about Sookie; he truly knew. What was he doing out there with her?

"I just moved here and as you know I'm a shifter." Kyara turned from the small moon to look at the blond man. He was still just staring at her and she didn't know why. Surely a vampire would have come across a shifter before; for a fact she knew they had. Kyara waited for him to deny that shifters existed but then he would have to deny that he was a vampire. "You could say something like your name."

"I'm Eric," he whispered. Some of his personality came back and he leaned over her to intimidate her. It was what he did to every other human he came across. Leaning in close he caught her gaze and fueled all of his power into glamouring her.

"Kyara," She didn't flinch, didn't move away. It would show weakness and she was not weak, not by a long shot. Still, it was a strange to be in the presence of a vampire and he wasn't trying to kill her or feed from her. She could feel a pressure against her mind but that was all it was; a pressure. He was trying to glamour her and it wasn't working. "You can stop trying to glamour me now." Kyara arched her eye brows and shrugged.

Eric straightened, "How did you know that?"

"It was like a pressure on my mind and…" A twig snapped giving the sound of a thunder clap in the silence of the parking lot. Both Kyara and Eris turned in the direction of the sound. They listened and waited. Kyara moved closer to Eric out of pack habit. When she was with her brothers they would always move her closer to them and protect her.

Eric didn't miss her moving closer to him, and for the moment he couldn't tell her to move away, all of his senses were focused on the darkness and on the thing that was watching them. As of late there were lots of things in the woods surrounding Bon Temps, Eric wondered what new monster was going to prey on this town. He heard the girl, Kyara, take a sharp breath. That was when Eric heard it, a deep rumbling growl that sounded all around them, and he had a feeling that the growling was aimed at him.

"You should go." Kyara hissed.

"What about you?" Eric asked. Why should he care?

"I'll be fine, just go…"

As fast as he could Eric reached for a pass into Fangtasia, slipped it into her pocket, whispered 'Come to Fangtasia', and sped out of the parking lot. If he wasn't careful then he would end up like Bill Compton; risking everything for a human.

Kyara stood in the bright light of the parking lot as she saw a wolf, a bear, and a panther materialize out of the dark. Her brothers had come to check on her. The panther shifted back to the form of her brother Darius, the bear shifted back to the form of Apollo, and then the wolf shifted back to the form of Aiden.

Apollo stepped foreword and said, "We've been looking for you."

"Well, you found me…"

"With a blood sucker." Aiden growled, "If father found out he would have an aneurysm."

"It wasn't what it looked like." Kyara averted her gaze and pushed her hands into her back pockets where she felt paper. She didn't react and she didn't take it out. Eric may have been a vampire but he seemed to be something more than that.

"Then what was it?" Darius asked. He moved in close to his sister and talked to her like his sister not just a member of the pack.

"He wanted to ask me something." Kyara said.

"If he could feed on you?" Darius suggested. He knew his sister better than that. She didn't do vampires. Shifters hated the dead, they were too cold.

"No, it was…" Kyara started to say when she heard foot steps coming closer.

"Kyara, are you ok?" Sookie came rushing out of Merlotte's. When she came to where the girl was standing it wasn't Eric who was there but three men who were of the same coloring as Kyara.

"No, Sookie, I'm fine. These are my brother's Apollo, Aiden, and Darius." She pointed to them all in turn.

"Oh, I thought you were still out here with Eric." Sookie came closer and continued to talk, "I just wanted to warn you that he is trouble and the worst Vampire you could possibly know."

"Thanks for that, but I have to go." Kyara said in a hurry as she snatched her brother's keys. She knew that they hadn't run here in their animal forms. Apollo loved to drive too much. Before they could react she jumped into the driver's seat and the engine of his mustang roared to life. Kyara sped out of the parking lot and wondered what the hell she was doing? One thing was for sure the pass to Fangtasia was burning a hole in her pocket.

**FANGTASIA:**

Eric slipped in through the back door of his club and felt the wash of human energy hit him. He loved running the club, so many humans and the energy was addictive more so than the blood they freely gave. Oddly enough he wasn't thinking about feeding on anyone tonight, except Kyara. Eric wondered if Bill felt an immediate connection with Sookie when he met her. He would have to ask the next time and the thought of asking Bill Compton anything was horrible. How could a human consume his thoughts? He knew nothing about her except that she was a shifter and she smelled as sweet as a clear summer's day. Eric weaved a hand through his hair and called himself crazy. What was he thinking inviting her here?

Out in front of the club Kyara pulled in and was stunned to see so man people dressed in black, pale, and some of them even wore fake fangs. His wasn't normally where a shifter would go, but she wanted to be away from her family and she was being drawn here by Eric. There was just something about him that called to her. She knew she shouldn't have left but she was here now and no turning back. Kyara just had to trust her brother's wouldn't rat her out.

Looking at everyone again Kyara saw she was dressed all wrong. She stripped off her t-shirt and let the black bikini top show. Her blue jeans and black boots would be fine. Opening the car door she grabbed for the pass and headed to the door where a female Vampire waited.

"Well, hello there. And what's your name?"

"Kyara, I'm here to see Eric." She answered as she handed her the pass.

Pam looked at the human and caught her eye. To get the truth out of any human glamour was best, "Why do you want to see Eric?"

"Because he invited me and glamour doesn't work to get information out of me." Kyara braced her hands on her hips and gave of an air of dominance. One had to be tough around Vampires or they would eat you alive.

"How interesting…" Pam drawled and she looked the human up and down.

"You gonna let me in or what?" Kyara asked impatiently.

"Fine, go on in, and good luck getting out again." Pam stepped aside and let the curious human inside. Maybe this human was the reason her maker was so distracted. She hadn't minded as much when he played power games for Sookie, but this was a new unknown human and Pam didn't like it. To her this human was dangerous.

Kyara went past the female vampire at the door and entered the club. She threaded herself between gyrating human bodies and tried to avoid the vampires who were avidly staring at her. The scent of lust and booze filled her nose and immediately she wanted to run back outside and get some fresh air. So many people, so many vampires in the same room, and she was the only shifter. It made her skin crawl. 'You are so stupid for coming here.' Kyara thought. She should just turn around, leave, and forget all about Eric. But something inside her kept her feet moving towards the center of club. She knew vampires were fast and he certainly would have no trouble about beating her back here. So then where was he? Shaking her head Kyara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply separating all the scents contained within the club. In her mind she saw the club and saw the line her mind had painted as a path to Eric. Opening her eyes again she saw him sitting in the center of the club like a king on his throne. Kyara once again moved through the crowd with her eyes fixed on Eric. Before she could get close enough another vampire was at her back. Should she turn? Or should she keep going? Slowly she fisted her hands and waited. What would the vampire do? What would Eric do? Would he move to stand in front of her? Would he leave her to this vampire? Kyara didn't know why she cared. She had just met Eric and there should be no expectations of rescue and she couldn't believe that she thought he would come down off his throne.

Eric sat in his customary spot as he watched the girl move through the crowd looking for him. He knew she was looking for him. After all he had invited her, but he didn't think she was foolish enough to accept the invitation. What had compelled him to invite her? He knew what she was and that alone should make her off limits to him. But the minute he saw her all other thoughts fled his mind, even thoughts of Sookie drifted away. He wasn't so concerned with Bill's human anymore. Eric had one that intrigued him now. It interested him when she stopped in the middle of his club and closed her eyes; no doubt scenting him out. Eric could see her eyes moving behind her closed lids and counted how many times they swept back and forth. Kyara opened her eyes again and locked straight onto him. Eric stayed where he was; she would have to come to him this time. Just then Chow stepped up behind her and Eric nearly stood up. He had to give off the appearance that she was just another normal human. So he restrained himself and waited as much as he was able. Chow was looking at her like she was an easy meal and he had the nerve to lick his lips. Again Eric understood Bill's protective nature over Sookie. He had just met Kyara and already he didn't want any other vampire near her. Eric wanted to go to her; he wanted to throw Chow across the room. For a thousand years humans had been nothing to him, just food, and now here was this brunette human, shifter, staring at him and he found himself needing to go to her. It was the need Eric didn't understand, the need to be near a breather.

Kyara felt a calm fall over her body as she stood facing Eric and waiting for the Vampire at her back to move. She didn't dare turn to see who was at her back; she didn't want to look away from Eric. As fast as her mind allowed her to process what happened the vampire behind her moved, his finger tips barely touching her back, and then Eric moved grabbing her arm and putting her behind him. His other hand shot out and grabbed the Asian vampire by the throat. Kyara hadn't thought Eric would actually move, but he had. Reaching out slowly she curled her fingers into the fabric of his black shirt. She had come too close to becoming a meal for a vampire, but Eric was here. Kyara was no stranger to the paranormal world, but how had she known that Eric would move; she hadn't, but she had counted on it. How had she known?

Eric didn't realize what he had been doing until he had his right hand around Chow's throat, and it was all because he had dared to touch Kyara. He should know better and he should take her out of here and tell her never to come back. But Eric didn't have the power to turn her away. It made no sense and it would have struck fear into his heart if he remembered what fear was. He had been hanging around Sookie and Bill too often in his attempts to gain Sookie's favor. Maybe he was growing tired of being alone. Seeing his maker in Dallas surrounded by people and yet Godric was so alone. Eric didn't want to end up like that. He angled his body and kept Kyara from Chow's view as he felt her hand, her fingers, curl into the back of his shirt. "She's mine." Eric hissed and let go of Chow's neck. This display reminded him of Bill and how he had claimed Sookie in front of him. He was following the path of Bill Compton; he truly was in trouble.

"Guess I should have left my t-shirt on." Kyara muttered and backed up when Eric turned to her. He had a most curious expression on his face and it wasn't an expression she would have thought he would wear; it was amusement. She was just about to push her hands in her pockets when Eric took her right hand and led her to the back rooms. The room he had led her to was painted blood red with black floor and ceiling and black furniture. Some how this is what she had expected. When he turned to her again it was her turn to freeze. He looked hungry and Kyara had just walked into a deserted room with him. She truly had lost her mind.

**MERLOTTE'S BAR:**

Sookie stood in the parking lot for a few more minutes after Kyara fled and her brothers left. She was still trying to process what had happened. Kyara was new in town but she knew Eric and Eric knew her. She was sure that when Eric came into Merlotte's he hadn't been expecting to find her. For weeks now Sookie had to put up with Eric showing up at odd times and the pull she felt from his blood was beginning to irritate her. But as soon as he had seen Kyara all his attention focused on her and only her. Maybe Eric would get so caught up in Kyara that he would leave her alone. It was wishful thinking and the attention of Eric Northman was not something she would wish on even her enemy. Kyara seemed like a nice enough girl, shifter, whatever she was. Sookie just hoped that this girl would keep Eric's attention on her rather than have him focus on her all the time. She would have a lot to tell Bill tonight when she got off from work and knowing Bill he would find it very intriguing.

**FANGTASIA:**

Eric regarded the girl as he saw a slight shiver break out over her skin. These back rooms were kept colder than the main part f the club and he had the oddest sense of knowing that she was cold. Shifters normally ran about 100.1 degree's but even they got cold from time to time. Moving to the closet he pulled out one of his light jackets that he kept here should for any reason his other clothes become blood ridden. Without thinking he walked to her and wrapped the garment around her shoulders. As Eric moved back he caught the scent of the sun. It was something he scented constantly on Sookie, but on Kyara it was different. On her the sun was mixed with the scents of the woods. Eric remembered times from his human life before death took him. Leaning closer Eric buried his nose in her hair to take in more of her scent. He could picture a calm battlefield before blood and dead bodies would litter the ground. On that day the sun had been high in the sky and he had been sheltered in the trees waiting for the enemy to show. It was on that day that he had been fatally wounded and that night Death, Godric, his maker had turned him and given him the life he lives now.

Kyara was grateful for the light jacket to stave off the chill she felt but she hadn't expected him to lean in close and start smelling her. She stood as still as she could and let him. From the angle at which he was leaning over her Kyara could see a slight smile on his face, as if he was remembering something pleasant. In turn she craned her head scented his skin. Eric was clean and crisp with just the hint of blood. There was no death and decay that she could smell; just another misconception that her people propagated about vampires. She was starting to see the lies her people told and they weren't lies she wanted to keep on believing. Reaching her hand up again she grasped his shirt, over his dead heart, and pulled herself closer to him. He was the living embodiment of the night and of death. She should be scared, but she wasn't. Oddly enough Eric was a sort of a comfort.

Eric rested his hands on her hips and let his fingers rub over the soft skin. What was he doing? No human held him in thrall, not even Sookie. But this one was something more than human and more than a shifter. Eric pulled her closer and brought more of her scent into him, on him. Bringing his arms up Eric wrapped them around her just to keep her even closer. For years Eric had made a spectacle of not having emotions other than contempt and treachery, but now this girl, Kyara, was bringing back facets of his human side that he would rather have died. Eric felt his fangs extend; his hunger flaring. If he didn't move away from her then he would feed from her. That was something he didn't want to do to her.

Kyara slid her arms up and over his shoulders to drape around his neck. She thought his scent was intoxicating; everything about vampires was seductive. Kyara was getting caught up in the moment, caught up in the sensuality of taking in each others scent, that she nearly missed the slight pop of his fangs. Any minute she expected his face to move down to her throat and she thought that she would feel the sharp points of his fangs as they slid home in her neck. But that didn't happen, Eric stayed right where he was, as still as a statue. Kyara didn't know if she should back away or let him feed. Her common sense was screaming for her to run, but her feet wouldn't obey and she wasn't frightened of him. Instead Kyara stood right where she was at; there would be no running.

He didn't know what to do. Eric didn't want to frighten her by feeding on her without her consent and he couldn't glamour her to make her forget. For the first time in his long life Eric didn't want to frighten and human. Normally he would have gotten a sick, perverse, thrill from doing just that, but he didn't want to do that to her, not to Kyara. Maybe it was because she was a shifter, or because she made him remember his old life. Both of which should be enough to make him hate her out right, but he didn't. Eric just wanted to hold her, to imagine the sun on her face. Was he losing his grip on reality, or was what Godric had said finally getting to him? "You should go." Eric hissed and pulled away from her to stalk across the room. He had to keep his back to her or else he was going to feed.

'Run, run for your life,' Common sense screamed inside Kyara's mind but she stood where she was. Vampires lived on blood and to fight the hunger was a hard battle. Eric had his hands braced on the wall and he refused to look at her. Taking a breath Kyara shucked the light jacket he had given her and unhooked the top of her bikini; she was going to let him feed from her. He couldn't drink from her wrist, her neck, or her femoral artery but the spot just above her nipple would be well covered until it healed over. She slid the fabric down her torso until it hung around her waist. Reaching out yet again Kyara put her hand on Eric's shoulder urging him to turn to her. He did and he sucked in a sharp breath of air that he did not need to fill his lungs. "Feed from me," Her voice floated between them and she had a moment to think that she barely knew him well enough to offer her blood as a meal, but she didn't care. This went against everything her father had instilled in her when she was young and yet she was willing to throw everything away for a vampire, for Eric. She barely knew him. She didn't know if he was the worst sort of vampire or if he was just pretending to play with the big dogs until he couldn't stand it anymore.

He didn't want to drink from Kyara. It seemed the wrong thing to do somehow. Though, it was rude to refuse a drink when offered and he badly wanted to taste her. He had grown tired of the willing but Kyara was different. Eric took her hand again and led her to the center of the room where he could lounge on a sofa and she didn't have to stand. He arranged her straddling his lap and took in the sound of her heart; it was beating so fast. Leaning in he kissed the valley between her breasts and then laid a gentle kiss to just above her nipple. His fangs extended at the thought of her sweet blood pouring into his mouth, down his throat, and revitalizing his very being.

Kyara waited for the inevitable sharp stinging pain but all she felt was his cold lips. That was enough to make her shiver. She swayed slightly and braced her hands on his shoulders for support as he drew out the feeding. When the bite came it was like an electric current. It made her bow her spine and suck in a sharp breath as she felt her blood flowing out of her and into him. She had a moment to think about her father, her brothers, her sisters, and her mother. But the pleasure washed away whatever train of thought she had started on. Her heart was pumping faster, her blood flowing faster, and it was all going into Eric.

Eric smiled in his mind at the feel of her chest rising and falling, at her breast moving faster as she lost blood. Her back arched and she threaded her fingers in his hair keeping him close to her, keeping him feeding. He had to stop or risk draining her but she tasted so good, so unlike any human he had ever fed on, and he was sure she tasted vastly different from Sookie. Before he drained her, Eric tore his mouth from the wound at her breast and let his tongue trail over the two neat fang marks marring her flesh. This, oddly enough, looked right to him. She looked right bearing his marks and that confused him. He saw her sway slightly and he wrapped his arms around her again. Kyara fell against him and Eric was content for now to let her rest against him. Maybe he had taken more blood than he should have. Mentally Eric was shaking his head and asking himself why he cared. She was a breather and she was human, what could she possibly offer him?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Eric finds a human to intrigue him more so than Sookie. A/U

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or True Blood except Kyara.

Rating: M

Pairing: Eric/OFC

Note: The song I use is _Holding Out For a Hero_ by Frou-Frou

**ERIC'S HUMAN:**

**LATER THAT MORNING:**

The sun was high in the sky when Kyara woke up the next morning. She was in her brother's car and it was starting to get hot, real hot in the car. Sitting up Kyara noted that she had her t-shirt back on and the keys to the car were in the ignition, but more than that she smelled like Eric. He was all around her, in her head, filling her lungs. Before she went home she would have to spray down the inside of the car and she would have to either jump in the lake or… jump in a lake. She really didn't have a choice. Kyara climbed into the front seat and started the car listening to the purring of the engine. For a minute she let it take away the foolishness of what she had done last night. What had she been thinking feeding him? She knew what it had been. It had been the way he had turned away from her when the hunger rose in him. That more than anything had compelled her to feed him. She was going against her clan, her people, and more than anything she was going against her father. But just remembering the way Eric had been feeding from her made that all fade away until she felt nothing but the coldness of his lips feasting on the blood flowing from her body. Something that felt that right shouldn't be classified as wrong. Feeling safe enough to drive Kyara sped out of the parking lot and headed back to her home in Bon Temps. The sun felt good on her face as she drove and she hoped that the fresh air, the top down on the mustang, was enough to carry Eric's scent off of her and let it fly away in the wind until the next time she was drawn to him, drawn to his body, and drawn to the sadness emanating from him.

**ERIC RESIDENCE:**

Eric had carried Kyara out to her car after she had passed out in his arms. It was odd enough feeding from a shape shifter, but he had felt compelled to carry her to her car. What confused him the most was his feeling, or the fact that his feelings were actually coming back into his mind. He hadn't felt anything for a thousand years. Eric wanted to keep it that way. Yet, with Kyara coming into his life had him reassessing his plan to take Sookie from Bill. He had completely forgotten about her the moment he saw Kyara in the bar. There was nothing but Kyara and that was troubling to Eric.

He had come back to his residence intent on going to sleep, but the day sleep would not take him. His thoughts were filled with Kyara, filled with the taste of her, the feel of her, and the sounds of her gasping as he drank deep her sweet, rich blood from her body, her breast. Eric could still taste her blood on his tongue, on his lips. It was tormenting him; he wanted to taste her again. He wanted to possess her, to have her body as well as her blood. What was happening to him? He was thinking too much about her. She was a shifter and should be forbidden to him. That didn't stop him from thinking about her, from wanting her. Maybe tonight he would have the chance to forget her, at least for a few hours. There was a party at the Queen of Louisiana's estate for some agreement she had signed with another supernatural community still hiding in the shadows. Tonight he could possibly feed from a human, a regular human being, and momentarily forget about the blue eyed brunette shifter who had come into his life and turned it upside down. With that in mind Eric retreated to his bed and settled down to sleep. But in sleep he would find no respite for Kyara was there.

**KYARA'S HOUSE:**

Kyara pulled up in front of her house and breathed out a sigh of relief that she hadn't crashed on her way home. Her head was still swimming from Eric wicked fanged kiss, and yet at the same time it had her heart pumping for the next time he would feed from her. She could see why some humans enjoyed being donors; the complete and total abandon of thought and feeling.

Getting out of the car she dropped the keys in the front seat and walked around the old style plantation house to the back yard where a single story bungalow waited. It was hers and she loved it. As much as she loved her mother, father, and siblings she loved her space more. Unlocking the door Kyara stepped inside the cool, dark space and went over to the couch to collapse. She didn't bother with a blanket; she just went back to sleep where dreams of Eric and his dark kiss plagued her.

It wasn't until two hours later that she surfaced from the tormented dreams to the sound of someone pounding at her door. Kyara blinked and cleared her vision while letting out a deep rumbling growl. It was human and yet reminiscent of her go to form of the tiger. Shaking her head she would put off going into that form for a while, maybe another great cat would do or something else. The pounding sounded again and Kyara yelled, "All right already," She got up and headed to the door.

There on the other side of the door was Darius. Kyara growled again, but allowed him entrance. She knew he wasn't here because of the car; the car that belonged to her brother Apollo. Darius stepped through the door and immediately said, "You went to see the vampire."

"No, I…" Kyara started to deny it but Darius interrupted her.

"I can smell him on you." Darius replied in a gentle tone that was filled with understanding and not anger.

"Ok," Kyara sat back down on the couch and inwardly winced at the scrap of her bikini against the bite wound. "I went to Fangtasia to see Eric…" She sighed and lowered her head.

Darius sat by his sister and took her hand, "I won't tell father if you don't," Before his sister could say anything he lowered his shirt collar and show cased the two neat fang marks beneath his collar bone.

"Oh, Darius…" Kyara reached out and traced the holes. She had had no idea that Darius was with a vampire; he was so like their father. But she shouldn't have been surprised. Just as he was their father, he was also so different.

"Where are yours?" Darius asked and moved his shirt back into place. "I don't see any on your neck."

"My neck wasn't the exact place he put his mouth," Kyara replied and together brother and sister laughed. They were the two youngest children of the pack and together they seemed to do things outside their father's wishes. It wasn't a will to disobey, but a need to be free from rules and still live in the shadows.

Darius shook his head and asked, "Are you ready for the celebration at the Queen's court? I heard you were signing tonight." He loved to hear his sister sing.

"Yeah, much to father's displeasure, he doesn't think this is a good thing. But it's important for our people's survival that we have a safe haven and for the interim the Queen is providing that for the Louisiana shifter clans. And I'm glad that you love to hear me sing." Kyara added.

"I never said…" Darius chuckled. His sister was a woman of many talents. She was the only telepath that he knew of and it was a gift that their father used to his political advantage in his dealing with the other shape shifter clans. "And you're right about this agreement with the vampires. The old age of secrecy is dying." Darius looked at his sister and saw that Kyara had fallen back asleep.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Eric had been detained by Pam who had refused to let him leave until he told her about the human he had claimed in front of everyone in the bar last night. He hadn't told her anything but that hadn't stopped her from keeping him in his office to try and wheedle the information out of her. As it was he was running late and it was no doubt that the Queen would say something to him. But as he stepped through the door he heard singing.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the Gods_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds_

_Isn't there a White Knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need._

Coming through the arch he saw Kyara up on a make shift stage singing with two other girls about her age. She was singing to a crowd full of vampires and shape shifters. He should have known that the treaty/agreement would be with the shifters. They were easier to control. Eric walked closer and listened to the lilting melody that poured from her mouth and mesmerized the crowd. She was glamouring everyone in the room. The song wasn't his taste of music but coming from her it sounded like a Sirens song.

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong__  
__And he's gotta be fast__  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure__  
__And it's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life_

Moving through the crowd Eric moved closer to the stage, closer to the sight and sound of Kyara. She was mesmerizing to him as she swayed to the music and gyrated her hips in slow tantalizing circles. The clothes she wore only served to draw him in further. Her skirt was black, shear, and left nothing to the imagination with the thigh high slit. But it was her shirt that drew most of his gaze. It was a blood red cloth that cupped her breasts, hugging them and hugging her torso. The corset was perfect on her.

_Somewhere after midnight__  
__In my wildest fantasy__  
__Somewhere just beyond my reach__  
__There's someone reaching back for me__  
__Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat__  
__It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

As Kyara sang she saw Eric moving though the crowd towards the stage. He looked so good in the black leather pants and the tight black v-neck t-shirt he had on. She started moving in a more seductive way, tempting him, teasing him. She knew it would be bad for him to get up on stage with hr, but if he did there would be a way for her to make it apart of the show. Now all she needed was for him to get up on stage with her.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above__  
__Out where the lightning splits the sea__  
__I would swear that there's someone somewhere__  
__Watching me___

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain__  
__And the storm and the flood__  
__I can feel his approach__  
__Like fire in my blood_

Eric moved closer and closer to the stage. She was glamouring him and he couldn't stop. This should make him angry, should make him take pause, or at least flee the room until she was done. But instead Eric Northman, sheriff of area 5 watched the shifter and walked closer. Right now all he could see was her and that worried him slightly. Eric had prided himself on not needing anyone, let alone a human, and yet here he was getting caught up in a shifter. What was he doing?

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong__  
__And he's gotta be fast__  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure__  
__And it's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life_

Kyara knew she shouldn't be teasing him but she couldn't stop. She wanted to tease him, to make him see what she could do. He had claimed her last night in the middle of Fangtasia. For vampires that was a big deal and for shifters it was strange. But after all she was part human and the human side of her was all a tingle with the prospect of him actually claiming her, of him feeding on her again.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above__  
__Out where the lightning splits the sea__  
__I would swear that there's someone somewhere__  
__Watching me___

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain__  
__And the storm and the flood__  
__I can feel his approach__  
__Like fire in my blood_

Eric used his vampiric speed to get to the stage, get to her. He molded his chest to her back and moved with her. Eric took her left arm and brought it back to drape over his shoulder. Even if he wanted to step down her sirens song was keeping him glued to her. Together they moved and watched the crowd.

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong__  
__And he's gotta be fast__  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure__  
__And it's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life_

She was coming to the end of the song and it was getting difficult to finish it out. Eric had his hand low on her abdomen and her head was starting to spin from the shear sensuality of his touch. Kyara had to hold on for one more minute. She couldn't believe that he was with her on stage. It seemed too surreal and out of character for him. But she liked it and she would use it to perform well for the queen.

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong__  
__And he's gotta be fast__  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure__  
__And it's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life_

As Kyara finished the last line Eric moved around to mold his chest to hers. He took her right leg, hiked it up to rest on his thigh as he dipped her over the stage. She was breathing hard and thanked the gods that this was the last song of her entertainment for the Queen. Though, she wondered how the Queen would react to this display without advanced warning. If anything her father was going to pitch a fit. But all that fell away with Eric staring at her, being closer to her, and holding her thigh over his waist.

"Show off," Kyara mouthed. Eric was close enough that he would be the only one to see it.

"You like it," He laughed and stood up with her still in his arms; he didn't know how he knew Eric just knew. The crowd was applauding, shifters and vampires alike. All the worlds a stage and Eric and Kyara just gave one hell of a show. Eric stood up and bowed with Kyara as if it had been merely apart of the show.

"Well, well, we have had a fine evening and fine entertainment." Queen Sophie-Anne walked up on stage and motioned to Eric and Kyara.

Eric and Kyara moved apart and went their separate ways into the crowd. To spare Eric the rage of her father, she moved off to her family and smiled, saying that the Vampire was part of the show and nothing more, and all the while she locked her eyes with Eric as he stood with a brunette man and a blond woman who she knew as Sookie. Kyara excused herself and went over to talk to Sookie. Before she got to them the Queen intercepted her.

"I must say you put on quite a show."

"I hope it pleased your Majesty." Kyara said and looked for Eric again but he was gone.

"Your Majesty," Eric said from behind both women. He had once again skirted the crowd watching Kyara as he was aware of the other shifters, her family.

"Eric, you naughty vampire, you were late."

"It was unavoidable." Eric replied as he kept his eyes on Kyara, "May I borrow your entertainer for a few moments?" He held out his hand to her and waited. Kyara placed her warm, hot, hand in his and escorted her outside. Eric didn't hear if the Queen had spoken.

Across the room Arkon LaRouge, shape shifter clan leader, and father to Kyara watched his daughter with the Queen and the tall blond vampire who had gone up on stage with her. As much a treaty with the Louisiana vampires benefited his clan and the others, it still didn't sit well with him. He was a hot blooded man who thought being surrounded by walking talking corpses went against his nature. It bothered him even more that Kyara seemed fine with it. His daughter was a loner and she did things her own way, but how could she talk to a corpse? Every so often Arkon would look at his watch and check the time. To his left his wife, Artemis, squeezed his hand and whispered, "You're glaring."

"Our daughter is talking to a Vampire. What's not to glare at?" Arkon snarled.

"She was the Queen's entertainment. Vampires are bound to talk to her." Artemis chided. She didn't like Kyara talking to the vampire anymore than Arkon did, but it was a party and they were supposed to be allies now. The shape shifters we easy target for the were community, more like the were wolves. It was smart to be allied with vampires; at least that was what Artemis kept telling herself.

**OUTSIDE:**

Eric had led Kyara out to the side yard near the tree line. It was quiet, the moon was high in the night sky, and no one would come looking for them here. At a glance one would have believed her to be a vampire, but the scent of the sun radiating off of her skin was enough to disavow that for opinion. Turning to her Eric strode over to her, his longs legs taking him to her side in seconds. There were so many things to say to her but looking at her now all his words were gone. When he looked at Sookie Eric never lost the will to speak. Kyara was different. He wasn't sure whether he liked her difference; he was drawn to it none the less. "I had no idea you would be here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyara crossed her arms under her breasts inadvertently pushing them up. She was also intensely, intimately, aware of the bite mark that still lingered on her skin; his mark. "I'm a shape shifter and I am a daughter of a clan chief. It would be remiss of me not to be here. We made a treaty with the Queen for a safe haven." Kyara sighed and moved to Eric. Out of a need for touch she placed her left hand over his dead heart. "Werewolves have been killing our people for months. We came to Louisiana for some semblance of safety."

Eric reached up and placed his hands on her shoulders. She was hot to the touch, but then again she would be. Shifters were always hot no matter what. He liked that. She was so warm and he hadn't felt that in a long time, not even when he fed from humans; they never seemed to be as warm as Kyara was. "Why are the wolves moving against you?"

"Who knows? All they do is eat and kill and eat and kill; it's all they know." She leaned foreword and rested her head over her hand that was over his heart. Kyara smiled when Eric tentatively wrapped his arms around her. It shouldn't feel so good to have his arms around her, but it did, and for now Eric was here and she could at least forget what was going on around her.

Eric just reacted when he wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to feel more of her warmth, but he hadn't expected to feel scarred over claw marks. Why hadn't he seen this last night? That was easy, his lips had been at her breast taking blood from her and getting pulled in by her amazing taste. Backing away, "When did this happen?" his voice was filled with so much concern Eric had to let go over her and back away. It shook him to his very vampiric core to be worried about a breather. He turned away from her and looked up at the night sky.

"It happened about two months ago, before I moved here." She whispered. Eric didn't turn back to her so she continued. "I was running in my tiger form when a werewolf barreled out of the trees and attacked me. I barely made home alive." Her hand itched to reach out to him, to touch his shoulder, but she stood still. She didn't understand the need she had to be near him, to touch him, or the need to have him feed from her.

Eric turned to her and cupped her face. Something was stirring in him; emotions he thought long dead. At this moment Eric was so angry that he wanted to find the werewolf who had clawed her and kill him. But looking at her now, the anger faded away. He pulled her back into his arms and just held her as he ran his finger tips over the scars on her back. "You fill my thoughts and I…"

"You fill my thoughts to. And I know big bad vampires hate to admit this, but I'm scared of what you do to me, how you make me think only of you." Kyara finished. It wasn't so much his thoughts she read but the rigid way he held her. This was so new for her, and it must be daunting for his thousand year old mind to be so consumed by a breather. She knew he was consumed.

Eric slid back from her, but didn't pull away. She was right, he was afraid too at what she could mean to him. From experience Sookie was Bill's weakness until Compton thought only of his human. Eric was getting the same way and he hadn't known Kyara that long. Before seeing Kyara last night at the bar, one glimpse had been enough for his mind to completely lose focus. One glimpse was enough to make Eric reassess Bill's love for Sookie. Vampires did feel, but over time those feelings were nothing more than a pale shadow to when they had been human. Only when one was feeding could they truly feel again. But with Kyara she brought something out in him that he wasn't sure he should let out. He didn't love her, yet, Eric had the suspicion that he soon would.

Gliding away from her Eric gathered his wits and ordered his thoughts. Turning to Kyara yet again he moved back to her with his vampiric speed and brought her into his arms as he fused his lips to the warm, soft, flesh of her lips letting her warmth envelop him. He tasted her more deeply than when he had taken her blood. On her tongue he could taste the fresh air after a run and he could taste something more primal about her, a gnawing need to be free, to run. She was a drug that he was not about to give up.

**BACK INSIDE:**

Sookie stood with Bill and watched as Eric took Kyara's hand to lead her out side. Again, she didn't want to feel happy to finally have Eric leave her alone, but she wouldn't wish the sheriff of area 5 on any female, let alone Kyara who was a sweet innocent girl who also happened to be a shape shifter like her boss Sam Merlotte. It was interesting to see inside her head; all the sights seen through animal eyes. What Sookie hadn't expected was an image of Eric to surface again. Only it wasn't Eric seen through human eyes, it was Eric seen though eyes of the animal. His skin, in the mental image, seemed luminescent and his eye looked as if they were glowing with some internal fire. If she hadn't detested the vampire she would have found him attractive.

"Something wrong?" Bill whispered as he rested his hand on the small of her back.

"Nothing really, I'm just glad Eric found someone else to focus on besides me." Sookie turned to him and smiled. But she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else to the girl besides being a shape shifter. It was as if Kyara was showing her select images as she smiled and carried on a conversation with Bill.

"It is quite a relief," Bill agreed and guided Sookie back into the crowd of people.

"I still don't know if it's a good thing though." Sookie muttered and looked around. She had wished that Eric hadn't ordered Bill to come to this thing, this party. It was nothing but vampires and shape shifters, and the one shape shifter she knew was out side with a vampire she hated. Bill took her hand and together they left the queens grand house so they could make it back to Bon Temps before the sun bathed the world in light.

**OUTSIDE:**

Kyara braced her hands against Eric's chest as his lips devoured hers and stole her breath. She thought his bite had been the height of pleasure but the kiss hew as giving her far surpassed that of last night's feeding. His lips ate at hers and Kyara thought for just a split second to go passive and let him have his way, but she did not. Instead she leaned into him and fought back, fought to control the kiss. It was true that she was no where near the strength level of Eric; she had the element of surprise. Hooking her foot behind his knee Kyara turned them so that his back was to the house and she was in front of the tree line. His hands moved from her shoulders, to her waist, all the way down to the back of her thighs where he picked her up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. So much for surprise, Eric changed the angle of the kiss. Now the kiss was more even. Their lips danced, tongues dueled, and Eric still continued to steal her breath.

Eric hadn't dreamed of kissing a human until he saw Kyara and even now her heat lanced through him like a spear melting the ice that long ago had locked away all of his emotions. She was changing him so fast that he didn't have time to get adjusted. He tightened his grip on her and continued to ravish her mouth. His fangs extended, but not due to the sensuality of her mouth. Eric tasted blood. Opening his eyes, taking his lips from hers, Eric saw blood pouring from her mouth and a wooden stake through the center of her chest. It missed piercing him by a few fateful inches. Sinking down into a crouch Eric lowered her to the grass and focused on the night around them, there was no tell tale sign of another attack. Looking back to Kyara, more blood coming out of her mouth, Eric could do only one thing. With his fangs he pierced the skin of his lips and once again kissed her as his hands gripped the stake, wrenching it free of her back. She screamed into his mouth as he forced his blood into her to heal her and her body convulsed from the shock. Eric fed as much blood into as he could before she succumbed to her injuries. Pulling back he set her down on the ground again. He would have to get them out of here and somewhere safe. It was getting close to dawn and Kyara needed to heal. Eric had to force his predatory nature deep down and think of taking care of Kyara. She had to be his focus, even though he wanted to hunt down the person who had hurt her and make them pay so very dearly. Effortlessly he picked her up and used all of his vampiric speed to get them to the private residence in Shreveport.

Eric had just closed his door when the sun light broke on the horizon. He was so tired from the blood he had given Kyara and the amount of power he used to get to his home as fast as he could. Using his elbow Eric flipped a switch that would close the sun shields all around the house. If vampires could sigh in relief then he would have done so as the darkness enveloped both him and Kyara. Doggedly he trudged up the stairs and into his ample bedroom where a huge bed waited for him to fall into for the duration of the suns trek across the sky. But before he could give over to the need to sleep Eric had to make sure Kyara would be alright. In the privacy of his own home he could be gentle; there was no need to gain the fear and respect of other vampires. Setting Kyara gently down Eric walked to his bathroom and retrieved a wet cloth so he could was the blood away. Leaning over her he made quick steady work of the corset pealing it from her limp, sleep laden body. Eric took the wet cloth and tentatively wiped at the hole he could see healing in her chest. It was good she had passed out when she did or the healing would be too much pain for her. Quickly Eric cleaned all the blood he could off of her face, her neck, her chest, and from her back. The wound in her chest had stopped bleeding and there was nothing more Eric could do for her except to let her sleep. Stripping off her bloody skirt Eric took the clothes to the bathroom and dropped them in the bathtub; he would deal with them later. His body was weary and his mind was beginning to fog with lack of sleep. So, he to, stripped out his clothes and fell into bed. A moment's hesitation before he brought her under the covers with him. It felt so good to feel warmth at his side as he fell into the day sleep.

Kyara surfaced from sleep not knowing where she was or long she had been unconscious. The last thing she could remember was being thoroughly kissed by Eric and then a split moment of pain before feeling his lips on her again and tasting blood again; she guessed it was his. And now she was in a strange bed. Kyara didn't sit up, but she angled her head to look at the body next to her and saw the pale perfection of Eric. He was cuddled, that was the only word for it, into her side with his head resting on her left breast, one arm flung over her abdomen, and his long lean left leg tangled with hers. He was gloriously naked and so was she. Daring to move him she sat up and looked down at the spot on her chest where she had felt immense pain just hours ago; there was no mark there. Kyara was completely healed and it was all thanks to Eric. What she couldn't figure out was who had shot her, impaled her, with a wooded stake. She had no doubt that it had been meant for Eric. But why? Before she could move Eric nuzzled her breast, his pillow, and muttered, "Go back to sleep."

Kyara smiled, she couldn't help it, and kissed the top of his head. Here they were naked in bed together and they hadn't even had sex. No, she had been kissing an extremely gorgeous man and then she gets impaled during the kissing. Then he gives her his blood and brings her home where she can heal and have an excuse to take her clothes off. Her smiled widened just at that thought. Last night she had been afraid of being consumed by him, but now being with him just felt so right, maybe it was his blood that was making her feel like this. Kyara's mind was working too fast for her to sleep. So she contented herself with just lying awake and feeling Eric at her side. Right now he didn't seem so imposing, so scary. He was just a vampire, a man, who was choosing to sleep beside her while he was vulnerable. Being alone with him in the dark should have frightened her, but looking around the dark room she felt nothing but contentment and peace. It was odd and strangely comforting all at the same time. Kyara knew if she didn't stop thinking about it, picking at it, then it would all come crashing down like a house of cards and she didn't want that, did she? No she really didn't want that. She just wanted to keep feeling what Eric was creating in her; she didn't have a name for it yet.

It should bother her being in the same bed as a dead man, but it didn't. It should bother her that he fee on blood, but it didn't. A whole lot of things that Eric did should bother her, but they didn't. It was Eric, and he was… She didn't know what he was yet. But he was becoming entangled in her heart. Kyara could blame it on his blood, on his looks, but she wouldn't. She could use the excuses to flee from him, but she didn't. In her old life, a life that had ended upon first seeing him, she would have fought him, picked at all the emotions running through her. Eric seemed to have striped that away from her somehow with just one look. He was a vampire and she was a shape shifter. He was dead and she was burning with life. There was nothing for them and yet there was so much they could have. Her mind grew weary, sleep ate at her vision. Kyara succumbed to the bliss that sleep could bestow and she slept soundly in Eric's arms.

**LaROUGE FAMILY HOME:**

In the quiet of the manor a phone rang. Arkon had been waiting for the call to com in since early this morning. His daughter was missing and there had been no remains of the Sheriff of Area 5 outside the Queens home. Something had gone wrong. What blood he had found belonged to his daughter along with the blood stained stake. "What the hell happened?" Arkon growled.

"I don't know. One minute I had the perfect shot lined up for that fanger and the next the brunette gets in the way and she gets staked."

"I paid you to kill the vampire not to harm my daughter you fucking moron!" Arkon shouted and quickly pulled back his rage. He didn't want his wife to come running. She had enough problems on her plate with their daughter being missing.

"Look it's not my fault she was kissing that fanger and it's not my fault she got in the way."

Rather than respond Arkon flung the phone across the room and watched as it shattered. His daughter was with a vampire and he couldn't locate her. It pissed him off more than the Fellowship of the Sun agent he had hired to kill Eric Northman. Kyara hadn't been the only one to see him in the woods that night two weeks ago. Arkon wanted all the information on that vampire that he could get and what he had gathered hadn't painted a pretty picture. He was convinced that killing the thousand year old vampire would keep his clan safe and his daughter safe as well. But Kyara was missing and the sheriff was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Eric finds a human to intrigue him more so than Sookie. A/U

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or True Blood except Kyara.

Rating: M

Pairing: Eric/OFC

**ERIC'S HUMAN:**

**THE NEXT NIGHT:**

Eric knew night had come at lest when he woke. Instead of being cold he was so very warm, not the usual for a vampire. Kyara was sound asleep; her chest gently rising and falling. Slowly he sat up and looked at the bunched up covers at their feet; he hadn't even noticed. Kyara was radiating enough heat. Behind him she shifted and rolled to her side exposing her back to him and the scars. Since last night the worst of the damage had been healed and now the scars were beginning to fade as well. He reached out and traced the four lines. Again the over whelming rage to kill the werewolf over took him and he had to close his eyes to regain control. She shouldn't be this important to him already, but she was.

Eric situated himself on the edge of the bed with his forearms on his knees and his head lowered trying to think through the events of the last few days, weeks. One night he was coming to taunts Sookie he stops in the woods because he caught the scent of something and his curiosity get the better of him. There he finds Kyara in the woods with her family and she sees him. Then she shifts into a tiger and still she watched him. He fled to the bar where being near Sookie had made little difference, all he could think of was her. For two weeks after that all he could think of was seeing her again, seeing her in the woods. Now, just two days ago he had seen her again in the bar. She was a vision and she had smiled at him with ease. He was stunned and Eric never got stunned. And before he knew it she was tugging him out to the parking lot. They had had a short conversation before growling echoed around them and she told him to go. He should have just left without saying anything but he had invited her to Fangtasia. Kyara took him up on his invitation where he claimed her as his in front of all the vampires and then he fed from her at her invitation it had been foolish of him to think that it would be the last he would see of her. But then he had walked into the Queens house and heard her lilting sirens song calling him to her, to the stage, and he had to obey. It was odd and unnerving to be glamoured by her so easily.

Shaking his head Eric chuckled at the memory of him on stage with her, moving with her, being used as a prop in front of a room of Vampires and Shape shifters. It was similar to what had had done at Fangtasia, only there he sat in a chair on a raised section of the floor, just sitting there and letting the mass of human admire him, both male and female alike. Was it so different from last night? No, it really wasn't. Eric had just been her prop instead of him using her.

Last night she had been kissing him or he had been kissing her and he got so lost, wrapped up, in her that he had let all of his other senses fail until there was nothing but Kyara. He had been so focused on her that he hadn't even heard the stake enter her chest until he tasted her blood. Those precious inches from his chest would be burned into his memory for the rest of his immortal life. It had been a split decision to give her his blood, he had to or she would have died. Even now he could feel the contentment pouring out of her. He could feel her more intensely than he felt Sookie. She only held a small amount of his blood while Kyara had taken more. As he kissed her, his blood flowing into her, he had the sudden images of her gone from this life, gone from him and him being cold for the rest of his life. Eric had been cold before, so very cold, but now he got a taste of her warmth and he didn't think he would be able to give it up.

"So serious…" Kyara purred and then giggled when Eric turned to her.

"I'm a vampire, I have to be serious." He reclined back on the bed and watched her. Her eyes did that quick flick up and down his body and back up again.

"I thought vampires were tortured people?" Kyara snuggled into the covers and smiled at him again.

"We're that too." Eric draped his right arm over his waist and used his left arm as a pillow.

"You don't look tortured, you look sinful, a Viking God out of time." She moved closer to him and kissed the center of his chest where he should have been staked last night.

"I still carry that on my face?" Eric asked sitting up. He was more intrigued that turned on by her playful nature.

Kyara sat back and folded her hands in her lap. "It's more like images flickering in your mind. I see ancient battles with tall blond, blue eyed men."

"What?" Eric did sit up now. "You can see inside my mind?"

"Sure, but I can't read your thoughts; they're not in English I would need subtitles," Kyara scrunched up her nose and shook her head. Eric moved to the side of the bed again with his back to her. She moved to him, molded herself to him and whispered, "There are different kinds of telepaths. My brain is tuned to the dead, but I can also read shifters because I am one."

Eric craned his head to the side to see her, "Sookie can't read my mind. And as far as I know she can read other beings of the netherworld, just not vampires." It was what he had called the supernatural in his early days with Godric.

Kyara kissed his shoulder and then moved back to her original position lying back on the bed. Being nude didn't bother her and she could tell that it didn't bother Eric, as he was just as naked and seemed comfortable. "Like I said different kinds. I'm and oddity of nature and some days I rejoice in that and then others I hate it because I can't think. But with you there are no words, well none that I can understand, just images."

Eric could react badly, cast her out and let her fend for herself at the recent knowledge that she was a telepath, but he didn't. Suddenly his mind went into overdrive thinking of ways he could use her in conjunction with Sookie to better his standing. Everything was happening too fast.

"You're giving yourself and ice cream headache trying to figure out how best to use my ability," Kyara drawled. She knew the moment she told him that it would be in the forefront of his mind rather than anything else.

Eric froze and turned to her like a predator would turn to its prey. But the look on her face was not that of a simple statement, it was of playful innocence that could get anything. The look in her eyes spoke of dark desires. She wanted him to possess her, to claim her body. He moved back onto the bed and was about to slide easily into the cradle of his body when she rolled to the end of the bed. One minute she was Kyara and the next she was a tigress staring at him with clear blue eyes. Common sense would tell him to run, but he stayed interested in the game she was playing. This time it was her turn to be the predator. Kyara rose up and stalked towards him in a slow liquid stride. She stopped just between his legs, waiting for him to tell her to stop, to change back, to leave his house. But Eric said nothing. He was curious as to what she was doing. When he set her muzzle against the inside of his right leg Eric visible jumped. He hadn't done that in a thousand years. Kyara pulled back slightly and then rubbed the side of her furred face against his knee, a very feline gesture of affection. She worked her way up his body until she was scenting his stomach, his abs, and then his chest. Kyara had just reached his neck when she shape shifted back into herself and laughed. The sound was dark and wicked and it slid over his senses. Eric breathed out, "That was interesting."

She smiled and showed just the lightest hint of feline fangs. If she wanted she could keep remnants of her go to tiger form. Leaning into Eric she licked at his pulse point, then down to his collar bone, and down to his heart. Again, it should have offended her very nature that he was cold and dead, but it only added to the attraction. His body had defied death and was still gorgeous and strong and desirable. She nipped, kissed, licked, and tasted the coldness of him; it was seductive. Kyara had just worked her way down his abdomen when a cell phone buzzed from the night stand. Eric growled in unison with her and she backed away.

Now was not the time for his phone to be ringing. Eric answered it and spoke in his native tongue. Pam was on the other end of the line and she spoke as fast as she could and still be coherent. Apparently some shifters had come to Fangtasia and were looking for Kyara. "Always has the timing for ruining my evening." Eric ground his teeth and turned to Kyara.

"What's going on?" Kyara asked and wrapped a sheet around her when Eric got up and walked naked into the bathroom.

"Just read my mind and find out." Eric shouted from the shower.

"I told you I need subtitles," She muttered and rolled off the bed and smiled when she heard him laughing. Going to the open doorway she watched him as he stepped under the spray of water in an open area shower. The steam billowed around him shadowing him in his the right spots, but allowed enough to show through the steam.

Eric knew she was watching him; he could feel it. Holding out his hand Eric urged her to join him. He wasn't going to take her in his shower as much as he wanted to. The water was warm but not as warm as her body against his. Kyara dropped the sheet and joined him. Despite the hot water, hers was hotter to the touch. Looking her over Eric could see that Kyara was still painted in some of her own blood. He reached for a cloth so he could clean it off.

The water cascaded over her and she barely felt it; her body was hot already. But his skin was a cool breath against her. Kyara watched as Eric took another cloth from the ledge, wet it, and wiped at the blood she didn't know she still had marring her skin. He took great care in the way he ran the rag over her, over her skin. This was not something she would have expected from him, yet he was taking great care to get the dried blood. It was hard to believe that last night she was kissing him, then she was staked, and then she was lying next to him in bed. His blood was coursing through her, binding her closer to him, and making her body want his so much. This was what she wanted; she wanted Eric, she wanted his fangs, and she wanted his body.

His hands slid over her flesh, tickled in just the right spot, brought her closer. Eric dropped the wash cloth and lowered his lips to Kyara's. Her arms draped over his shoulders; body molding to his. She didn't know what she was doing; they had to leave but he felt too god, too damn good. The water had done enough to warm him, but it was her that got his blood flowing faster and faster. Kyara tangled one hand in his hair, anchoring his mouth to hers. She needed his weight, needed his touch to keep the reality of what could happen at bay. If she allowed it, Eric would be her master. She would do everything he said.

Eric tore himself away from her, away from her warmth. He needed her so fiercely that he thought he would lose his senses and that more than anything was scarring him. She was like fire, like a drug, and he was becoming lost to her. Eric was the sheriff of area 5 and he shouldn't need anyone; let alone her. It made no sense. He could feel he confusion, her rising anger and being detached from him. Turning back to her Eric sighed and let his confusion bleed through to her. He was at a loss for words and he could feel her searching his mind, the images he allowed her to see. With anyone else he would give off the appearance of scorn, anger, hate, but with her, with Kyara Eric could be who he was. Everyone wore a mask and he was no different. Kyara knew that and she saw straight into what was left of his soul.

When Eric moved away from her Kyara was instantly assaulted with images and feelings of confusion and fear. Her Eric was afraid of what was starting to brew between them and that had made her anger rise just in the slightest. She had wanted him to go on kissing her, holding her. Rationally she knew that he shouldn't come to her that easily. Eric had been a proud warrior, a strong vampire; he came to no one, they came to him. Kyara looked into his eyes and understood all to well what he was going through. She was suffering just as much. Her hand moved behind her and shut off the water, "We should go before something happens to your bar." Kyara moved out of the shower stall and wrapped a towel around her body. She had to figure something out to wear.

Eric watched her go. He should go after her, pull her into his arms, and ravish her mouth. But he was frozen where he was as the steam quickly faded. He had been trying to wrap his head around his new found need for her and she had been the one to walk away. Maybe he had hurt her by turning away? Leaving his shower Eric saw her sitting on the edge of his bed wrapped in the towel. Eric came to her and gently raised her face until her eyes met his. "First we deal with Fangtasia, and then we tackle us." Without giving her leeway to ague he leaned down, over her, and kissed her.

**FANGTASIA:**

Eric strolled through the door and made sure that Kyara was behind him. He could feel the anger at the protective act but he was going to take no chances with her life. Pam had her back to them as she and Chow faced off with three male shape shifters that he knew. Kyara's brothers. Trusting her to stay by the door Eric went to his child, to Pam, and stared down the three men. "You have come into my business and shown disrespect."

"You took our sister." Apollo growled

Eric was across the room and in the man's face before he thought better of it. The shape shifter reeked of arrogance and idiocy. It enraged Eric to be near him. "Apollo don't," Eric turned to her and saw that she was standing fiercely next to Pam staring down her own brother.

Kyara couldn't let them come to blows; it would be bad for Apollo, bad for Eric, bad for the patrons, and more importantly bad for the new treaty between the shifters and vampires. For years the werewolves had been killing of the shifters and it was clear that the vampires would be of use against the werewolves. The wolves were afraid to be glamoured by the vampires. All that was required was an agreement. Shifters would provide blood for those who refused to main stream, but those who would give up feeding on humans. In return the vampires would help and fight against the werewolves who harmed the shifters in Louisiana. Her father had been opposed the idea, hated it, and tried to vote it down in council. But Kyara used her gifts to ensure the vote favored her and her plans.

"You defend him?" Apollo asked turning from the vampire to his sister.

"He saved my life." Kyara moved in between Eric and Apollo but she kept her back pressed to Eric's chest. She concentrated on shifting some of the skin of her chest to simulate a wound, just enough so that her brother's would believe her. Taking her right hand she moved aside the borrowed shirt and showed a stab wound. Kyara faked being weak so she could lean back into Eric, adding a moan of pain to make it all believable. Apollo was the first to reach out but he drew his hand back. "Give me a minute to thank him and I'll leave with you."

"Give her minute Apollo," Darius spoke but looked at his sister and then his gaze traveled to Pam.

"Fine, one minute. No more no less vampire." Apollo growled.

Kyara made the show even better as she gingerly lifted her arm up and draped it over Eric's shoulder; he in turn helped her towards his office. Every step Kyara made sure to groan in pain just so her brother's would believer her even more. She hated to lie to them, but to spare Eric then she would lie through her teeth.

**ERIC'S OFFICE:**

Once inside his office, the door closed, Kyara shifted the wound away and wrapped herself around Eric fusing her mouth to his. If she had to leave then she would leave with the taste of him on her lips. It would be a good couple of days before she could even think about sneaking out to see him. This last kiss would have to do. She kissed him, ate, feasted at his mouth until he understood the desire coursing through her. She had wanted him in the shower, and she had wanted him in bed. But neither of those things had been in the cards for them that morning.

Eric picked her up by the back of her thighs and shoved her hard into the wall. She was his and he wanted to keep her close, keep her with him. But he knew the precarious situation she was in. when he had first been told about the Two Natured wanting to enter into a treaty with the queen he had been apposed, but he vote was one of many, and in the end it had been the queen who had decided. Any shape shifter was welcome to feed a vampire but it could only be for a night and then the vampire must move on and find someone else to feed from. Eric was breaking the stipulations of that bargain by being here with her, being with Kyara. She was a clan chief's daughter and he was tempting a stake in the heart if he continued. But he was who he was and he lived to tempt fate.

"I… have… to go," Kyara gasped out between kisses. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay, but she had to go and spare Eric the fury of her brothers.

"No… stay," Eris responded. His fangs extended and he lightly nipped at her lips, teasing and taunting her.

"Don… be a tease," Kyara pulled back as she fisted her hands in Eric's hair to keep him from leaning into her again. If he kissed her again she would stay and risk the health of her brothers to Eric's fury should they try and take her.

"When can I see you again?" Eric asked. His voice was calm and steady but inside his mind was racing with different scenarios in which Kyara didn't come back.

"In a couple of days my brothers and my father are going hunting. My mother and two sisters will be going to stay in a hotel in Baton Rouge while I stay and watch the home fires. You can come and get me then." Kyara let go of his hair and leaned into him again to kiss him, to take his taste with her. She wanted to imprint most of his body on her as she could before the two days without him.

**LaROUGE ESTATE:**

Kyara felt a sense of fear as her brother's car drove through the gate of her home. Something was about to happen and she knew she wasn't going to be enjoying it. Her fat her waited on the steps next to her mother, her sister Rayne, and her other sister Raven. Kyara tried to squash the feeling of dread rising in her. The car parked and Kyara slide out going over to her father. She quickly went to one knee before him and waited for the words of anger and hatred. When she heard neither Kyara looked up just in time to feel the back of her fathers hand come down hard against her cheek. Pain exploded through out the right side of her face but she wouldn't scream out. Again he struck out at her and this time Kyara was braced for the blow. This time blood filled her mouth. Out of spite she spit out the blood right on his shoes. As much as she loved her father, at time she really hated him and his ideals on being separate from other supernatural beings. It was another of the reasons she had pushed for the treaty with the Queen of Louisiana.

"How could you do this to me, embarrass me like this?" Arkon shouted at Kyara.

"I didn't count on getting staked. Next time I'll have the good sense to die." Kyara seethed and her insolence earned her another back hand. She spat out the blood again and then continued, "If it hadn't been for Eric I would have died and your advantage in council would have been lost." She knew where to hit him when it counted. Just throw in his face that she could read the minds of the fellow clan chiefs and her father immediately backed down. He wouldn't do anything to risk the security of his position or the gift she held.

"You would be of more use to me if you could read the Queen's mind." Arkon snarled.

"Give me time and I will have what you want; a way to destroy her." Kyara reasoned. Of course she had no intention of giving her father such information. What ever she lea red from her father she would give to Eric. If need be then she would turn him over to vampire justice for she had no doubt that the stake in her chest had been meant for Eric; she had just gotten in the way. But for now she would play both side of the field. Relenting Kyara went to her knees in the appearance that she had finally given up being an insolent child. Hands grasped her arms and dragged her from the steps. 'Don't say anything.' It was Darius; he was taking her out back to the bungalow where she slept.

Once they were out of sight of the others Darius opened the bungalow door and ushered Kyara inside. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He grabbed the nearest wash cloth and handed it to her.

"Yes," Kyara wiped the blood away and dropped into the couch. What she wanted was to be with Eric. Even now she could feel the faintest trace of him in her mind. He was pacing in his office trying not to come to her aide. He could feel the blows that she had taken from her father and they had enraged him.

"What about Fang boy?" Darius asked sitting next to her and putting his arm around his sister, his twin.

"His name is Eric, and he is pissed off." Kyara smiled. No one had ever gotten mad on her behalf before. She was always the one to be mad and to fight back to defend herself. Now there was Eric and his primal instinct to protect her. He had claimed her after all.

"You would go back to him if you could, wouldn't you?"

"Yup," Kyara looked at Darius and smiled. "If all goes to plan then the fellowship of the sun will fail. The church isn't just going after Vampires, they are coming after shifters now, and anyone they deem to be an abomination. For a little while longer I need to keep father off of my trail, I need him to think that I know nothing of his involvement with the church."

"How do you know that?" then Darius felt stupid for asking. It was his sister, she just knew things.

"I'm not going to even answer that." Kyara laughed and poked her brother in the ribs. She had two days to kill and she could spend her time here out of her father's way until he calmed down. She couldn't wait for the hunting trip so she could go to Shreveport and see Eric.

**2 DAYS LATER:**

Eric paced his abode and waited till the sun went down. He had woken three hours early and had done nothing but pace since waking. The two days with out Kyara were nothing like he had experienced before. It made no sense. Why was he so attached to Kyara? She was a human and a shape shifter. He was a vampire and Sheriff of Area 5. Even as he thought about he knew he would do anything for her. Was this the affliction called 'love'? Bill suffered from it for Sookie. So maybe it was contagious. If he stayed away from her maybe it would just go away and he could go back to business as normal. Could he stay away from her? Eric had an iron resolve, but it had crumbled the moment he had seen her. He was doomed and he knew it. Kyara was becoming his world.

An alarm sounded somewhere around him and Eric turned as the sun shades rose for the night. Pretty soon he would be able to go to Kyara and bring her back here where he could keep an eye on her. The fierce need to protect her was overwhelming his senses. What was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Eric finds a human to intrigue him more so than Sookie. A/U

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or True Blood except Kyara.

Rating: M

Pairing: Eric/OFC

NOTE: Sry it took me so long to update, RL was getting in the way. So many problems.

**ERIC'S HUMAN:**

For two days Kyara had stayed out of her father's way. That had also allowed her to gather the information she needed, well some of it. But mainly her thoughts had been on Eric. Today her father and brother's were leaving to go hunting and she would be left alone to do as she pleased. And what she pleased to do was Eric. Kyara knew that the two days without so much as his scent would serve only to drive her insane, but she had survived and now she was clamoring for him to come and get her. The sun had gone down more than an hour ago; Eric should have been here by now. Maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe he decided she wasn't worth the trouble her family could bring him and his business. Maybe he… Before she could even finish the thought a knock sounded hand and heavy at her front door. Like a shot she was to the door, opening it, and smiling up at Eric. He was dressed in leather pants and a black t-shirt stretched tight over his chest. "You should come inside." Kyara stepped aside and waited for Eric to enter but he didn't move and inch. "Oh, right, sorry. Mr. Northman will you please enter my home." For a few seconds she felt stupid and then Eric came in so she could shut the door.

She had barely turned to him when his cold hands flew to her face and his fingers touched the slowly healing split upper and lower lip she still sported Kyara suppressed a groan when Eric lightly pinched the scab. "What happened?" He hissed and Kyara felt her heart melt as his concern. She could see from the images in his head that he was angry, concerned, and murderous; all on her behalf.

"My father wasn't too fond of the idea that I spent a day and half a night with a vampire." Kyara shrugged and winced when Eric touched her lips. The pain was minor, but it hurt enough to make her wince. When her father wanted he could be cruel. His fists spared her nothing.

Eric was furious at Kyara's father. How could a man do this to his own child? Kyara was his and no man, shifter or vampire, had a right to touch what was his. Instinctually Eric turned towards the door, intent on finding her father and killing him, when her hand touched his shoulder to stop him. Turning to her Eric sighed and let his anger wash away. He was here with her now, where he wanted to be the most, and that was all he needed. Extending his fang he once again bit his bottom lip and kissed her. Eric knew she would never take his blood willingly; it was against her nature. But she would not refuse his kiss; she was too addicted to it.

Kyara tasted Eric and his blood. Instantly she pulled away and scowled at him while she wiped away the remnants of his blood from her lips and noticed that her lip was now healed. "You have got to stop giving me your blood." Kyara whispered. It wasn't that she enjoyed being in pain, she didn't. She was just thinking about Eric and what her father would do to him.

"I hate to see you hurt. It… hurts… me," Those last three words had stuck in his throat for some reason. This was Kyara, his Kyara. He should be able to say anything to her and yet it unnerved him to even confide in her his most basic need for her safety. Eric still felt weird having a deep need to see her safe. He wanted more than anything to have Kyara by his side where no one could hurt her.

Kyara smiled and felt a warmth bloom in her chest. He was telling her how he was feeling and that was something that she was sure Eric Northman never did. Kyara moved closer to Eric and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could pull him close. She had no words in which to describe the depth of emotion she was feeling. He cared for her so much that it hurt him to see her hurt. That was oddly comforting. No one, except Darius, cared if she was injured. The strong never showed weakness and Kyara had to be one of the strong to survive her father the danger he was bringing to them all by consorting with the fanatical church. To break the endearing moment Kyara's stomach growled and she had to suppress a laugh. She hadn't eaten all day because she was too anxious to see Eric tonight. "I guess I'm a little hungry." Kyara smiled and then laughed at Eric's look.

"Did you not eat all day?" Eric asked and felt his lips curl into a soft smile for her and only her. Humans had so many needs.

"I forgot," Kyara answered and averted her gaze when her stomach growled again. "Will you feed me?" She had been so preoccupied with the knowledge that Eric was coming here tonight that she had forgotten to feed herself.

"Where ever you wish to go." He replied. In truth tonight would be a wonderful respite from the night to night humans crowding his bar vying for his attention. Being with Kyara he found he had to work for her attention.

"I want to eat at Merlotte's. Someone was telling me that they have wonderful food." Kyara answered with a smile. Suddenly she was so hungry that she almost wanted to be sick. One thing a shape shifter could not do was forget to feed herself. It was just plain wrong. They needed a substantial amount of energy in order to shape shift.

Eric had to repress a growl at the mention of the bar. The owner was not fond of his kind and it wouldn't do for him to be seen in such an establishment, but it was where Kyara wanted to eat so he would indulge her. "Anything you want to eat will be my treat."

Kyara gave Eric wide astounded eyes. He was offering to pay for a shape shifters dinner. Did he even have enough money for it? She was known to ea more than ten line backers put together and she still sported a small frame that made her look more like a graceful faerie instead of the shifter she was. "I hope I don't break your wallet then." She laughed and took his hand leading him to her car.

**MERLOTTE'S ****BAR AND GRILL****:**

Kyara pulled into the parking lot looking for a free spot. Most of the vehicles that resided here were trucks with Dixie flags. She felt out of place in her midnight blue ford mustang. But she shook off the feeling and found a spot next to a few trees. All the times she had been in the bar she had never had a chance to try the food and it all smelled so good. But more than that the bar was owned by a shifter who had no clan to call his own; Sam Merlotte was someone she wanted to talk to.

If at any time Eric had wanted to take a deep calming breath, now would have been the time. Coming to a stop Eric took Kyara's hand and made her stop with him. "Again this time I want to ask you, do you really want to go in there and risk…"

"My father doesn't listen to humans." Kyara said and then got a sudden flash from Eric. She laced her fingers with his. His cold hand warmed instantly at the contact of her skin. Kyara smiled and then pulled Eric towards the door. He was stunned and had little resistance when it came to her. In truth Kyara enjoyed what little power she had over her Vampire.

Eric went willingly with Kyara like he would with no other. His female shifter was an enigma that he wanted to figure out. Once he did that he might be able to control her, but he had no assurances of that. Right now she was the one with the control. And for the interim that suited Eric just fine. He could lose himself in her and her warmth and remember a time when he was a human. Kyara would be the only one who would be able to read him, read what he was thinking, and she would be able to see his world the way he remembered it.

Just inside the bar Kyara stopped at the flood of images that she was getting from Eric. He was remembering his childhood. There was a beach with deep blue water and she could smell the ocean. Turning to him she half laughed and half sighed, "Way better than subtitles." Despite being looked at by the locals Kyara cupped Eric's face and smiled a broad pleased smile.

"Hi, welcome to Merlotte's."

Kyara put her back to Eric and saw a pale, red headed vampire who still had traces of her human life hanging around her mind. She could tell the vampire was young. "Hello, Jessica. Behaving?" Eric asked from behind her.

"As well as I can with Bill watching me." She turned and looked around, "There's a booth right over there for ya'll."

Eric looked at Kyara and motioned for her to follow the red headed vampire. He made sure to stay close to her, made sure to let the humans know that she was his and that the males should look somewhere else. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed three young human men casting heated, hungry, looks at Kyara's back. She was dressed in a mini skirt, black leather halter, and black biker boots. She was a vampire's favored form of food and she was his. Turning to look at the men Eric extended his fangs and hissed. He didn't like the way the humans were looking at his woman.

"I saw the way they were looking at me." Kyara whispered when Eric sat down with her. Being the imp she knew herself to be, Kyara leaned over the table and made sure the men could see just the hint of her pale breasts pushed to the edge of her leather halter. She crooked a finger at Eric. He leaned with her to the center of the table so she could take his lips and his right hand. While her lips ate at his with amorous hunger she slid his hand over her left breast, making sure his hand cupped her for the drunken humans to see. Kyara heard one of them call her a 'sick Fucking Fang banger' before they left. Pulling back she laughed and smiled wickedly at Eric.

"That was naughty." Eric growled when Kyara slid back from him. She tasted so good, his hunger rose to have her, to have her blood in his mouth.

"Yes, I'm good at naughty." Kyara smiled and slid back into her seat to gaze at the menu. All the scents flying around were making her head dizzy and her stomach growl with hunger.

"Are you ready to order?" Another red head came over to them. Kyara wanted o growl at the rude tone in her voice. Humans tended to hate what they didn't understand. It made her angry.

"Actually," Kyara looked at the name tag, "Arlene, I am" Picking up the menu Kyara ordered, "I'd like to have cheeseburger with catsup and French fries, along with the chop steak. I'd like that rare. Plus I would like to have a sirloin steak, rare as well, with mash potatoes, and a Mt. Dew without ice."

Arlene looked at the young girl sitting with the blond vampire and she couldn't believe how much food she ordered just for herself, "Is that it or did you want…"

"That's fine for now, thank you." Kyara handed her the menu and waited for Arlene to head off. She didn't want the waitress to make some sort of sarcastic comment about how much she was eating. The amount of food was not lost on her, but it would be burned off by the next time she shape shifted.

"I think the red head hates you." Eric commented after the red head walked off muttering furiously under her breath. He could hear every word and in truth it made him want to laugh. Humans had their funny little ways of getting by.

"She'll get over it," Kyara shrugged it off and waited taking time to let the ambiance of Merlotte's soak into her brain. There were dead animals all over the walls, even a few drunks talking to the animal heads. When you got right down to it this place really was a down home quant country bar where everyone knew everyone and nothing was a secret for long. Without thinking she reached out towards Eric and took his hand in hers. His hand was still cold, so dead. She let her higher body temperature go into him, warm him a little, only she knew that her blood would give him the brush of life for a while.

Eric was watching Kyara watch the people. He found all the humans mildly annoying, but Kyara was definitely an intrigue, a puzzle he was to unravel. If he figured her out he would still want her. It was surprising when she absent mindedly reached out and took his hand. "So, why come to Bon Temp?" Eric asked. He wasn't convinced it was entirely because of the werewolves attacking them. Something about her story didn't add up, even with the scars.

"What?" Kyara asked. She had heard him but she didn't want to answer. There was no logical way to tell him that they had been sent by the King of Louisiana to send overtures to the Queen, or kill her. That was the real reason she was here, why her family was here. Eric hadn't been apart of the plan. The more time they spent together the more she wanted to forget the favor she owed the king for saving her life. The treaty with the Queen had been a smoke screen, a way to get close, but the safe haven for other shifters was a bonus and Kyara was not about to give that up for the rest of her people.

"You heard what I asked. I know there was a reason other than the one you've already given me." Eric said. His senses, as a vampire and a warrior, told him that there was some other reason for her being her in this small town. But why was she with him?

"I told you, we came here for a safe haven." Why couldn't she tell him the truth? Why did she have to lie? Because he would kill her without a single thought. It was who he was; a vampire. But he was also a man who looked at her in a certain way that made her heart swim. Kyara knew the blood had something to do with how she was feeling, but there was something more to it. He was nothing she had ever seen before, nothing she had ever tasted. Eric was someone she wanted to be with, truly be with no matter the cost.

"You're lying to me." Eric stated. "But," He held up his hand, "I know you aren't ready to tell me and I'll accept that for now." Why was he being so accommodating? For reasons he couldn't fathom she as special even more so than Sookie could ever be. Was his heart starting to beat again with feeling? Was she truly the one woman in the world he should have loved? He was so confused and confusion was not something Eric was accustomed to. He liked knowing what was going to happen and how things should be happening.

"Why are you being so accommodating?" Kyara leaned back into the back of the booth. She knew she should be suspicious, but she wasn't.

"You're mine and it's my job to protect you." Eric got up and sat beside her. Right now he didn't care who was watching. He gathered her close, feeling her shudder. Eric smiled when she latched onto him. Now he knew the power of having someone to call his own, someone to claim. 'Gods, I'm turning into Bill Compton.' Eric thought with a rueful smile.

Kyara felt in that moment that she wanted to cry with how sweet Eric was being. But that was at odds with everything she had heard about him. She had heard that he was ruthless, hated humans, and thought only of himself and his survival and the survival of his child Pam. Now he was thinking of her, no matter why she was here. "Gods," Kyara sighed, "Eric Northman, I think I could fall in love with you." She confessed and turned away from him.

Eric was stunned. She hadn't come right out and said that she loved him only that she could fall in love with him. Why would she love such a cruel vampire as he was? Maybe it was his blood coursing through her veins. Vampire blood was potent, no matter the species. But the same could be said of him. Eric was just as addicted to her, the taste of her, the feel of her, and he wanted more of what Kyara was. She was warmth and she was his light in the dark. "Don't turn away." Eric muttered pulling Kyara back into his arms. He wanted to feel her warmth against his chest, his sides. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her silky hair and breathe in the scent of her.

She was just getting used to the feel of his arms around her when the waitress came back with her food. Detaching herself from Eric, Kyara wiped at the tears that had filled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Eric finds a human to intrigue him more so than Sookie. A/U

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or True Blood except Kyara.

Rating: M

Pairing: Eric/OFC

NOTE: Sry it took me so long to update, had some serious family issues that left me no time to write.

**ERIC'S HUMAN:**

**MERLOTTS BAR AND GRILL:**

Eric watched with amazement as Kyara went through plate after plate of food and still she ordered more. She had warned him about her voracious appetite, yet Eric insisted on paying for her meal, though, it was more of a feast. It was the least he could do for her. Kyara had after all taken a stake for him. Watching her devour all this food made him wonder how she didn't gain more weight than what she showed. "Still hungry?"

Kyara covered her mouth and laughed as she chewed a hunk of steak. She swallowed and said, "No, I think this will do me." As quick as she could without choking she finished the rest of her food. "Now, I feel bad for making you pay for all this food."

"I offered." Eric pulled out his wallet while waiting for the bill. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Kyara was glowing from the food she had just consumed.

"Eric?" Kyara wasn't sure how she was going to ask him if she could go with him to Shreve Port. Even though her father and brothers were hunting and her mother and sisters were back in Baton Rouge. "I don't want be…"

"Are y'all done?" Arlene asked pulling out the order book.

Kyara growled low in her throat, "We're fine." Being interrupted was first off rude, and secondly annoying.

"Here, you can pay at the bar." She walked off.

"You were going to ask me if you could go home with me." Eric knew where her question had been going, but wanted to let her finish it. Then the annoying red head showed up and made his shifter angry. "The answer is yes. You can come home with me." Eric stood and offered her his hand. He wanted to feel her warmth again.

Kyara felt so confused when she was near Eric. She was supposed to stay away from him, but she couldn't. He was pulling her towards his body when she placed her hand in his. Eric was the right man for her, the ice of his skin offset the heat of hers, and she knew she warmed him. That warmth was foreign to him.

All eyes were on them as they left the bar. Eric didn't care, he had Kyara. She was by his side. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in so long; it was contentment. Here he was standing with a shifter, and incredibly warm sifter, and he didn't feel any of the anger, the coldness he was known for. Eric felt as if this was where he was supposed to be. All the things he had done, all the people he had killed, all the evil he had done, was meant to bring him here for her. Eric was meant to protect her from some gathering storm that was about to break on them.

Kyara stood with Eric just tuning into him. He was having so many thoughts going though his mind that she hardly knew where to start. There were scenes of ancient battles, dead bodies, and human patrons of Fangtasia who wanted his dark kiss. There was even a recurring flash of a family. She assumed they were Eric's family. Kyara was just in awe of him. Here was a Viking from a bygone era standing in a room full of humans and all he could do was focus on her. She felt special to him. She warmed his cold skin and breathed life back into him. "Can we go now?" Kyara asked suddenly feeling a wave of animosity wash over them. All the humans were looking at them, hating them. She could smell it.

"Of course," Eric looked around at the assembled humans. This little back water town was filled with nothing but ignorance, much like the village he had lived in. Taking Kyara about the waist he pulled her against his side if only to feel her warmth and show everyone that she was his and that they were leaving. It didn't matter to him what the humans thought. They were all food whether for him or for another supernatural being.

**ERIC'S RESIDENCE:**

Kyara walked through the door of a home she knew too well. She had spent a day and a half here. For most of it she had been asleep. Still this place belonged to Eric; it comforted her just being here with him. He never made her nervous, never made her wonder if he was going to yell at her or hit her. Darius, her twin, never yelled at her, never hit on her. Darius was just like her. He was with a vampire and he loved it. During the drive back he had been more silent than usual. "You were really quiet. Is everything ok?"

On the drive Eric had thought about what Sookie had said to him in Texas. _"You have a lot of love for him." "Don't use words I don't understand."_ He hadn't realized how true those words had been until Kyara, until he saw her. Eric thought he could have only loved Godric. There was something about her, something intoxicating, more so than being around Sookie could ever do to him. It was as if Kyara was like him. Turning to her, Eric backed her into the wall, used his arms to keep her there. "Why am I so drawn to you?" The words were out of his mouth before he could call them back. Eric had never felt so conflicted before. Sookie didn't even make him feel like this.

Kyara had been wrestling with what to tell him since driving away from Merlotte's. "Not fully a shifter." She answered in a whisper. It was the one truth plaguing her since she had been eighteen so many years ago. The truth was something that was never spoken of in there house, their family. But Kyara had found the truth; she and Darius. It was why there was no longer holding complete trust in her father and mother or siblings. Her siblings had some how managed to escape the tainted blood that she and Darius possessed. They cold smell like Vampire or they could smell like shifter.

"What?" He backed away, not out of fear, but out of her need for space. Her words sliced through him. Eric knew that she could read him, but what else could she be?

Kyara moved away from the wall going to the back bedroom to sit on the bed. Without words Eric followed her. "I never really know how to deal with what I know. When Darius and I turned eighteen I was snooping around in my mama's room and I found a book. This book was old, and it spoke of a sorceress who wanted to cheat death."

"That never works out." Eric remarked.

"That's what I thought too. Only, dark magic is insidious." She turned away from Eric, bringing her knees up against her chest. "This sorceress mixed her blood with that of a vampire and a shape shifter. What she didn't realize was that it wouldn't work on her, but it worked on the child she carried. My mother…."

"What are you saying?" Eric asked sitting next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm 122 years old." Kyara confessed snuggling into Eric's arms. "I never asked for this, to be part vampire, but I…"

"It does not matter," Eric stated.

"I was sent, by my father, to kill the queen." Kyara confessed. She felt Eric go still, even more than he was normally. It was true Eric had no love for his queen, that much she could tell, but it was his duty to serve her. "But I'm not going to."

Eric wasn't shocked to learn that she was here for this. "Why would you not go through with this?"

"Because I don't want to kill anyone. Before I saw you, I would have done it in a heart beat to please my father, but you" She pulled back, "When you saw me in the woods, the night I shifted, you weren't afraid of me. I never realized what I missing."

"What are you saying?" Eric wanted to be sure what he heard. He was sure what he was starting to feel for her. The only other beings in this world he cared for had been Godric and he cared so deeply for Pam. Kyara had worked her way into his cold unbeating heart that he hadn't had time to understand what was happening.

"When I said at Merlotte's that I _could_ fall in love with you; I think I already had." She answered.

With out meaning to Eric backed off the bed, backed up against the wall. No one had ever said they loved him. Humans may have tried when they wanted him to feed on them, but to have Kyara say it. It took on another meaning. He felt like he did the first time he saw her; confused, enraptured. Eric had never seen anyone like her. And now he knew why. She was part vampire and an immortal. He could keep her and not have to worry about her getting old.

Kyara felt her shoulders slump. Eric was pulling away from her. Looking inside his mind she saw so many things, so many conflicting images. It all made her mind spin. "If you want me to leave…." Fast as lightening Eric moved back to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I never want you to leave." Eric growled holding her close. For her to leave him it would be as if the sun had appeared to take him, to give him the true death. "Please don't leave."

"I won't," Kyara embraced him in return; her heart swelling. Never had she ever thought she would care, love, someone so much as she was now feeling for Eric Northman the sheriff of area five. "Don't let anyone take me from you." It was the best way for her to ask for sanctuary form her father. Now that she wasn't going to go through will killing the Queen she would settle for turning her father over for Vampire justice.

**MERLOTTS BAR AND GRILL:**

"Did you see that?" Tara asked Sam as he came around the bar after that blond vampire. She thought Kyara was the brunette's name. Sookie was friendly with her.

"Sure did." Sam grabbed a glass, "Wonder what that was all about?" Sam knew the girl was a shifter and beyond his understanding he was wondering why she was with a vampire? Was it an epidemic with the woman in this town? Vampires were dead. There was no life in them.

"Most of the women in this town have lost their damned minds," Arlene threw in her two cents after the blond and the brunette left.

Sam nearly missed the sight of a biker leaving almost immediately after the girl and Eric. Wanting to find out Sam left out of the back, shifted, and followed the biker.

**ERIC'S RESIDENCE:**

Eric held Kyara close feeling her heat rise. She was so warm and getting warmer. What was she thinking? He wished she would talk so he could hear her voice. For the last hour she had remained silent holding on to him like a lifeline. Something was bothering her to the point she didn't want to talk about it. "Tell me what's wrong?" Eric whispered.

"I just never knew what freedom actually felt like." Kyara answered awe dropping a kiss to his forearm where she rested her cheek. Being here with Eric, being in his house was her idea of freedom. She hadn't thought once about her father, about how he would react. Kyara had told Eric the one thing she never told anyone; she carried the lingering traces of vampire blood in her as well as shifter and the blood of the sorceress who wanted to cheat death. For 122 years of human life she had seen the world turn and turn again, feeling nothing, but now she felt more than before with Eric, having him hold her. "I don't ever want to go back to my family."

"You'll miss them eventually," Eric ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke. Even after a thousand years Eric still missed the family that had been taken away from him. As if sensing his thought Kyara wrapped her arms around him tighter. This was something he had not known for a long time; compassion. He had gotten it in small doses from Sookie when he was able to manipulate it out of her.

"Maybe Darius; he's the only one who understands me." Kyara answered. It was nice feeling as if she could talk to Eric, not keeping anything from him. She had been ready to tell him what her father wanted him to do. Kyara had only killed before in self defense and the bodies had belonged to werewolves.

Eric could go one holding her, just basking in her warmth, but then he felt the deep well of his hunger roar inside him. His last feeding had been two days ago. It was just after Kyara had left Fangtasia and he had tried to drown out the pain he was feeling in the sweet aphrodisiac that blood was to him. Only, it hadn't worked. Eric had still thought about her. Now that she was here with him there was no way he was going to let her go again.

Kyara could feel Eric's need to feed, his hunger. The images of blood, of willing women, flitted through his mind and she saw them. Straddling his waist she reached for the buttons of her vest to take it over, expose her supple flesh to him. She wanted him to feed on her. It brought them closer together. "Feed, I want you to." Kyara had never felt as loved as did when Eric fed from her. He wasn't violent about it, he took care not to harm her, to draw it out and give her pleasure from his wicked kiss.

Eric took her to the bed under him, her knees at his waist. "No, not yet." He wanted her in another way first, in the carnal sense. Eric wanted her body before her blood. Before, there would have been no difference. Now that he was taking the time. He slipped his hands up her thighs, beneath the already short skirt, and up to the flimsy fabric of her underwear. Backing away from her, Eric pulled the material with him. Her skin was so soft, so silky, that Eric wanted more of it. He wanted to nuzzle every inch of her.

Kyara watched him with rapt attention as the Viking God between her knees slowly pulled off her underwear. Nothing so simple should have so erotic. Eric pulled the crimson red material over her biker boots. The only scarp of clothing he removed. It was slightly kinky but Kyara was eager to see how far he would take this. Watching him, she watched as he mimicked what she had done to him two days ago. Eric put his nose to her flesh rubbing is rough cheek over her smooth leg. It made her shiver, made her passion climb all the higher. The coldness of his skin clashed with the heat of hers, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was highly erotic. His hands were at her waist, at the button of her skirt. She thought he was going to take it off next, but he only bunched the fabric up.

Eric nuzzled his way up her silky flesh taking in her warmth, her scent, taking in all of her. He had never had a creature such as her and he never wanted anyone else ever again. His lips traveled the inside of her thigh, nipping, teasing, and tasting all of her. Under his tormenting sensual kisses Kyara was gasping, moaning. Eric knew how to bring a woman to climax from touch alone. Working his way up from her thigh, from her femoral artery Eric placed a chaste kiss to her nether lips. He wasn't done feasting on her flesh. Moving up still he kissed the spot below her navel then with his teeth he gripped the leather pulling at it until the button popped free.

Kyara laced her fingers through his hair; she needed to hold on to something. Eric was driving her mad with passion. This was what he wanted had she was here to give it to him. She wanted him to make love to her, not just feed. The feeding would come during sex, she knew this, and she was eagerly waiting for it. "Oh Eric…" She moaned. Kyara would have taken off her vest for the asking, but Eric taking it off of her with his teeth was far more enjoyable.

Eric tugged one last time, the vest fell apart. He settled himself between her parted thighs taking her lips, giving to her all the passion he could in a single kiss. Rotating his hips her ground his hardness against her hot center. He wanted to fuck her so badly. Eric ground against her harder and harder until she was practically screaming out her passion into his mouth. "I want to taste you." Eric said in between searing, scintillating kisses. He didn't mean blood.

Kyara barely understood what he was asking until he was kissing his way down her body. It made it to her brain. Eric was going to go down on her. She had never had that happen to her. Most of the men she had slept with hadn't cared enough to give her any pleasure. It was all about them. "Eric?" her fingers tightened in his hair.

Eric gazed up at her along the line of her body. He smiled gently, "Let me do this for you." And he lowered his head to kiss each hip bone, kiss the inside of her thighs. Eric sat back on his haunches and bought her in close to him, raising her up so she could watch what he was going to do to her. He wanted her to see, to feel the pleasure he could bring her. Giving her a devilish wink Eric set his tongue between her folds and licked a long slow line up. She bucked in his arms and moaned loudly, covering her face with the pillow. Kyara could be as loud as she wanted, his home was double sound proofed.

Eric opened her, let the scent of her arousal fill his mind, muddle his reactions. He wanted to take his time. Again he ran his tongue up and swirled around her clit, licking at it like it was the rarest blood type and he wanted to savor her. Working his way down Eric drove his tongue in her, bringing her higher, tasting that cream her body produced. Faster and faster he worked his tongue making her buck and writhe beneath him.

Kyara was screaming now, begging for him to take her, to pound into her. She needed the release of his flesh driving into her, not his tongue. Though, his tongue felt pretty good she would rather have his thick, hard male length buried deep inside of her. She wanted it. She needed it. Kyara tried to rotate her hips, begging him, pleading with him using her body.

Eric stopped feasting, stopped enjoying his willing woman, and chose to give her what she wanted. It was what he wanted to. Eric wanted to be inside her the first time she came in his arms. Quickly he opened the front of his pants as much as he could drawing out his hardened member. Bringing her into his lap Eric drove himself up into her with speed. Together they shouted out in pleasure.

Kyara never felt anything like this, never felt so completely filled by a man, than what she was feeling with Eric. He completed, healed, some deep part of her she didn't know existed. As he started to move she moved with him, matching his thrust with a rotation of her hips. Right now she wanted it fast and hard. "Faster Eric, take me…" She practically screamed. "Harder!"

Eric surged up, driving himself deeper into her. For a nano second he though he had hurt her. She only dug her nails into his shoulder to hold on. He moved again, faster and faster and faster. There would be time for slow later. He was too starved for her, too hungry. Eric would have to feed soon. He would have to take blood.

"Do it!" Kyara begged, "Take me, bite me!" lacing her fingers in his hair she drew his mouth to the side of her neck. She felt the scrape of his fangs, it only made her wetter. As she came Eric sank his fangs down into her flesh as the exact moment of his final thrust to make her come in his arms. Her blood flowed out of her body while her orgasm rocked her brain. Eric fed from her, drinking deep, taking her blood, and reveling in her orgasm. Pretty soon she would pass out from the overload or sensations.

Eric drank from Kyara for what seemed to him an eternity. Wrenching his mouth from her neck he roared out his completion with her blood painting his chin, the front of his shirt. One last coherent thought came to him, _Kiss her_. And he did so. He brought her mouth crashing down to his so she could taste her blood on his lips, on his tongue, on his teeth. He wanted her to taste it all, needed her to understand who he was, who they would be together.


End file.
